<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>escape this town for a little while by cosmicpearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425083">escape this town for a little while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpearl/pseuds/cosmicpearl'>cosmicpearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bub at Mahal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirty Boyfriends, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Valentines date, bub at mahal: the series, taga sana all lang ako rito tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpearl/pseuds/cosmicpearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unang beses magcecelebrate ng Valentine’s Day si Jinki at Kibum bilang m̶a̶g̶b̶e̶s̶t̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ magjowa na pwede na magmomol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bub at Mahal [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2302799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>escape this town for a little while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Dahil masyado akong invested kay bub at mahal, ayan may valentine's special sila. Pasensya na kung may errors man dito kasi ginapang ko lang to kahit antok na antok na si pinay. By the way, timestamps are irrelevant sa mga sns screenshots alam nyo na yan &lt;3</p>
<p>Check the playlist <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7cw45TEwbxpwgH3C8Vtubh?si=FaExm-eFRnaK-JCdn1Tw4g">here!</a> at kung gusto mong malaman ang kwento ni bub at mahal, click <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269182">here</a> to subscribe charot di pala to Wishbus!</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day, mga kapwa ko single &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 days before Valentine’s Day.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mahaba ang araw ni Jinki ngayon at pagod na sya. Jam-packed na ulit ang schedule nya dahil nag uumpisa na syang magrecord para sa susunod na album nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jinki kaya pa?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya sa loob ng recording booth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo. Tapusin na natin lahat ngayong araw para makapagpahinga na tayong lahat sa susunod na linggo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay sige pero wag mo pwersahin sarili mo kapag pagod na ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Noted Jun. Salamat. Pwede break time muna tayo ng mga 30 minutes bago yung last part ng recording session?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakto naman na nagtext si Kibum habang nagpapahinga sya. Mukhang narinig ng universe na kailangan nya ng lakas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mukhang may aabangan sya ngayong gabi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabilis na natapos ni Jinki ang recording session nya ngayong araw. <em> Salamat sa offer ng jowa nya. </em> Dali dali nyang tinawagan si Kibum para balitaan ito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello mahal!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi bub! Pauwi ka na?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes mahal. Mga 30 minutes nandyan na ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kumain ka na ba? Iinitin ko kasi yung nilagang baboy na niluto ko kanina kung hindi ka pa kumakain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kumain na ako kanina pero light lang. Parang masarap yan ah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Masarap ang niluto kong nilaga pero mas masarap akong mag alaga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aba bumabanat ka na ng ganyan mahal ah pero totoo naman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige na iinitin ko na to. Ingat kayo nila Jun. I love you bub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay mahal. I lo-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Use protection ha!” biglang humirit si Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub, pakiloud speaker nga para marinig ni Junmyeon.” Ginawa naman ni Jinki ang sinabi ng boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Junmyeon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tangina mo talaga! Yung bunganga mo! Virgin pa ko! Sasapakin kita kapag nagkita tayo sinasabi ko sa’yo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nagpapaalala lang ako! May extra pa akong coupon ng Sogo, baka gusto mo for future reference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sira ulo! Sa’yo na yan baka kulangin ka eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marami ako nyan sa bahay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gago ka! Ang sabihin mo baka member ka na ng loyalty program ng Sogo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gago inipon ko lang yun para dumami. Ni hindi ko nga alam itsura ng loob ng Sogo eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama mo hindi alam ano itsura. Wala kang maloloko rito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala namang damayan ng nanay dito.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natatawa na lang si Jinki sa bangayan ng jowa nya at ng manager nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub. Sige na at iinitin ko pa itong nilaga bago ko pa ilaga si Junmyeon ng buhay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige na mahal. I love you. See you later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkababa ng tawag ay inasar na naman sya ni Junmyeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaya pala uwing uwi na sya, may nag aantay sa kanyang jowa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sana ikaw rin may jowa para may iba ka nang asarin bukod sa amin saka para may nag aabang din sa’yo pag uwi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gago foul yun ah! Pasalamat ka sinabihan kita non na umamin kay Kibum kasi kung hindi, wala ka ring jowa hanggang ngayon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh aamin naman talaga ako non at sadyang naunahan lang naman ako ni Kibum?? Saka kahit hindi ko man sya maging jowa, at least may kasama ako. Ikaw naman kasi, nandyan naman si Yi-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh kita mo to. Kaibigan ko nga lang yon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama mo kaibigan lang pero lagkit ng tingin mo eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isa ka pang nandadamay ng nanay. Friends nga lang kami.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige ideny mo lang kung sa tingin mo dyan ka makakatulog ng mahimbing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sira ulo. Marunong ka nang mang asar ha. Kakasama mo yan kay Kibum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deserve mo naman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagdating ni Jinki sa bahay ni Kibum ay sinalubong sya ng boyfriend nya ng mahigpit na yakap. Inamoy amoy pa ni Jinki ang leeg ng jowa nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hmmm. Amoy vanilla. Mabango. Mukhang pinaghandaan ang pagdalaw nya. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiiii bub!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal! I miss you grabe.” lalong hinigpitan ni Jinki ang yakap nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub… tatlong araw lang tayong hindi nagkita eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit? Bawal na ba kitang mamiss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabi ko nga miss mo ko. I miss you more baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bango mo mahal ah.” sagot ni Jinki habang pasimpleng hinahalikan ang leeg ni Kibum. Paano nya naman matatanggihan ang mabangong leeg ng jowa nya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub, wag mo namang papakin leeg ko. Hindi ako chicken wings.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natawa bigla si Jinki sa sinabi ng jowa at napakalas sa yakap nilang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal naman eh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Imbes na ako ang papakin mo, kumain ka na lang ng nilaga. Lalamig pa eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabay kumain ng hapunan ang dalawa. Busog naman na si Kibum pero sinasabayan nya na lang din si Jinki kumain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal, ang sarap ng ulam. Namiss ko to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nagcrave kasi ako ng nilagang baboy kaya nagluto na ako. Dapat nga pupunta si Yeri dito para magsleepover kaso hindi naman natuloy. Gaga talaga yun. Napasobra tuloy ako ng luto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buti na lang pumunta ako. Paborito ko pa naman to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nakadalawang ulit ng kanin si Jinki sa sarap… ng nilagang baboy ni Kibum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kumusta naman ang araw mo bub?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakakapagod mahal. Isang buong araw akong nagrerecord.” napanguso na lang si Jinki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ganon pala ah. Teka bigyan kita ng isang daang porsyentong lakas.” tumayo bigla si Kibum sa kinauupuan nya at kumandong kay Jinki. Nagulat siya sa inasta ni Kibum dahil hinawakan nito ang magkabilang pisngi nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mahal *kiss sa noo* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Na * kiss sa ilong* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Mahal *kiss sa kaliwang pisngi* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kita *kiss sa kanang pisngi* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Jinki… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At ang huling destinasyon ni Kibum ay ang labi ni Jinki at napangiti sya sa ginawa ng boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayos pala tong pampalakas ah. Parang kailangan ko pa po ng isang session.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sino ba naman ang tatanggi sa request ng boyfriend kaya hinalikan ulit ni Kibum si Jinki ngunit ngayon ay mas malalim, puno ng pagmamahal. Mukha bang magpapatalo si Jinki? Syempre hindi kaya ginantihan nya ito ng halik. Ang simpleng hapunan ay naging momol session ng magjowa. Hawak ni Jinki ang bewang ni Kibum habang ang jowa naman nya ay nakapulupot ang braso sa batok nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Mukhang mas mainit pa ang momol session kaysa sa nilagang baboy. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unang kumalas si Kibum sa halikan nila. Magkadikit ang mga noo at hingal na hingal pa silang dalawa. Bigla na lang natawa si Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hoy bakit ka natatawa mahal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Narealize ko lang na buti umamin ako sa’yo bub kasi isipin mo na lang kung di pa rin kita boyfriend, hindi kita mamomomol ngayon. Ang saklap nun. Muntik pa maging missed opportunity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal naman! Eh aamin din naman ako sa’yo nun. Inunahan mo lang ako so at the end of the day, may momol license na tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Momol license ka dyan! Bub yung mga wordings mo ha. Saan mo napupulot yan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh di sa’yo. Meron pa bang iba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natawa na lang ang dalawa kasi kay Kibum naman talaga natutunan ni Jinki ang lahat ng kagaguhan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alam mo manuod na lang tayo ng movie. Dito ka na matulog. Late na rin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maliligo muna ako mahal. Amoy labas pa ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alam mo naman damitan ko di ba? Kunin mo na lang don.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alam ko. Kita ko nga yung black hoodie ko, nandun sa damitan mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry naman bub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Joke lang. Sa’yo na yun. Mas cute kapag suot mo eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nambola ka pa. Gusto mo yata ng round 2 ng momol session natin kanina eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Parang ganun na nga. Di naman ako marunong tumatanggi sa ganyang klaseng biyaya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jinki Lee!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eto naman hindi mabiro unless gusto mo rin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maligo ka na bago magbago isip ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagmamadaling pumasok si Jinki sa banyo habang si Kibum naman ay naghugas muna ng pinagkainan nilang dalawa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lumabas na si Jinki sa banyo after 30 minutes at paglingon ni Kibum ay napalagok na lang sya sa nakita nya. Paano ba naman, nagslowmo ang lahat nung makitang dahan dahang pinupunasan ni Jinki ang buhok nya habang nakasuot lang ng jogging pants na may kasamang 6 pack abs bilang cherry on top sa view nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal, wag mo masyadong titigan baka malusaw ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha? Bub? Hindi ah!” sabay lingon si Kibum sa tv na akala mo hindi sya nahuling tinititigan ang jowa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like the view huh?” Pang aasar ni Jinki sa boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magbihis ka na nga bago mo pa ako mainis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Natatawang pumunta si Jinki sa damitan ni Kibum para suotin ang white tshirt na galing din sa kanya pero inuwi ni Kibum dahil inarbor nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumiretso na sa sala si Jinki pagkatapos magbihis at sinigurado nyang ginamit nya ang pabangong paborito ni Kibum amuy-amuyuin sa kanya. Napalingon si Kibum sa boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub nananadya ka talaga ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ano na naman ginawa ko?” natatawang tanong nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gago ka ginamit mo pa yung pabangong gustong gusto ko sa’yo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iisa lang naman pabango ko ah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wag mo kong niloloko. Ang dami mong pabango pero yan ang dinadala mo. Kuhang kuha mo na naman ako.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Syempre dun ako sa alam kong magugustuhan mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sira ulo ka talaga. Manuod na nga tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naghanap na sila ng mapapanuod at ang napagkasunduan nila na panuorin ay 50 First Dates. Nakaakbay si Jinki sa jowa nya habang si Kibum naman ay nakayakap at nakasandal sa dibdib ng boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sana all may ka cuddle. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Malapit na pala Valentine’s Day. Ang dami na namang tao sa labas.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anong gusto mo bang gawin sa Valentine’s Day mahal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be honest, wala akong maisip. Gusto lang kitang makasama. Okay na sa akin yun bub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paano yun? May meeting saka recording ako nun mahal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh di puntahan mo na lang kita sa studio after ng meeting nyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baka mainip ka. Matagal yun. Labas na lang tayo sa gabi okay lang ba sa’yo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige. Kahit nga mag isaw lang tayo, okay na sa akin eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal ano ba yan kinikilig ako!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub inaya lang naman kita mag isaw tapos kinilig ka na kaagad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gago hindi yun yung ibig kong sabihin! Mahal naman eh. Kasi alam mong busy ako pero willing ka mag intay para sa akin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minumura mo na ako?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minumura saka minamahal kita at the same time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sira ulo ka bub!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh loko ayan quits na tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinagpatuloy nila ang panunuod ng movie at pasimpleng humahalik si Kibum sa panga ni Jinki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal ikaw ah. Nanghahamon ka na naman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ang bango mo kasi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kapag ikaw kiniss ko dyan, makikita mong hinahanap mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Puro ka amba bakit di mo gawin ah? Wala ka pala eh. Weak-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayun, hinalikan na nga ni Jinki si Kibum at bilang palabang libra si Kibum, hinalikan nya ito pabalik at ang movie night nila? Naging momol session part 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Valentine’s Day. 9:00 AM</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naramdaman ni Kibum ang pagvibrate ng phone nya kaya tinignan nya kung sino ang tumatawag sa kanya. Napangiti na lang sya nung makita nya na si Jinki pala ang tumatawag sa kanya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello mahal! Good morning! Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day bub!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papunta na ako sa meeting namin. Kumain ka na ng agahan tapos gumayak ka kasi baka mapaaga date natin. Baka mga after lunch, sunduin kita dyan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bakit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Basta. See you later mahal. I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you bub!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Makalipas ang isang oras ay may kumatok sa pinto at nagtataka naman si Kibum kung sino ang tao dahil after lunch pa naman darating si Jinki pero yun ang akala nya…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi mahal! Flowers for you!” malawak na ngiti ang sinalubong ni Jinki sa boyfriend nya habang nanlaki ang mata ni Kibum sa nakita nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bub?! Pakshet ka pareho pa tayo ng suot! Akala ko ba after lunch ka darating? Di ba may meeting at recording ka ngayong araw?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oo nga, may meeting ako pero di ko sinabi na ikaw ang ka meeting ko ngayong araw saka minove ko yung recording session bukas para magkasama tayo ngayon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loko ka talaga. Hilig mong mangsorpresa ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ganon talaga mahal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pumasok ka na at mainit. Salamat sa bulaklak ah.” halik sa labi ang isinukli sa jowa.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Mahal, magdala ka ng jacket, pang swimming saka extrang damit ha?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saan ba tayo pupunta at nagpapadala ka ng swimming trunks at jacket? Ang gulo ha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pupunta tayong Tagaytay. Overnight tayo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayaw mo ba?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gusto syempre. Nagtataka lang ako bakit sa Tagaytay mo naisipang pumunta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Parang gusto ko kasi ng bulalo. Alam mo namang paborito ko ang sabaw… bulalo… nilaga…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayan ka na naman sa nilaga!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh wala naman akong sinabing iba ah! Sabi ko lang parang masarap ang nilaga… pero mas masarap ang momol session.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jinki Lee! Ikaw talaga!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Umalis na sila sa bahay ni Kibum at nag umpisang bumiyahe papuntang Tagaytay. Hinanda na ni Kibum ang pangmalakasang playlist nya kapag bumabyahe sya at puro Taylor Swift pa ang laman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal, umamin ka na. Swiftie ka talaga ano?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Di ko naman itinatanggi bub?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So ano ang superior album ni Taylor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Syempre Red album duh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fearless kaya mahal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Red kaya! Wala namang All Too Well yung Fearless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala namang Love Story at You Belong with Me sa Red.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At nagtrashtalkan pa ang dalawa kung alin ba ang pinakamagandang album ni Taylor hanggang sa tumugtog ang Lover. Natigil sila sa pagbabangayan at sinabayan nila ang kanta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I go where you go?</em><br/>
<em>Can we always be this close forever and ever?" </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<em>"And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You're my, my, my, my</em><br/>
<em>Lover"  </em>sabay silang tumuro sa isa't isa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grabe naman etong si Taylor Swift, Patron Saint ng Productivity, pray for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sa totoo lang. Taylor Swift, best in time management.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos nilang madaanan ang matrapik na parte ay nakarating na sila sa Tagaytay. Pareho na silang gutom at nagtatakam na sa bulalo. Saktong malapit na sila sa Balay Dako kaya doon na nila napagdesisyunang kumain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinakabahan pa ang dalawa dahil baka may makakilala sa kanila pero buti na lang ay medyo kakaunti na ang tao dahil nakalipas na ang peak hour ng restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal, anong gusto mo bukod sa bulalo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ikaw bub. Ikaw ang gusto ko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal grabe ka! Alam ko naman yun pero anong pagkain nga kasi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Parang gusto ko ng sisig. Ikaw bub?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay na ko sa bulalo at sisig mo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang ineenjoy nila ang magandang tanawin at masarap na pagkain, biglang may tinuro si Jinki sa lawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahal tignan mo oh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saan?” tinignan ni Kibum ang lawa sa likod nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayun oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wala naman eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ayun nga.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niloloko mo k-” saktong pagharap ni Kibum ay nagnakaw ng halik si Jinki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ay gago ka tapang mo ah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“1 point for Jinki Lee!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tandaan mo nasa labas tayo. Kapag tayo nakita ng ibang tao, baka dumugin ka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaya nga ako nakahoodie eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nakahoodie kahit tirik na tirik ang araw.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mahangin naman eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sige ilusot mo pa kung saan ka liligaya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At hindi nga nagtagal ay may lumapit sa kanila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello po! Sobrang kinikilig po ako sa inyo. Thank you for making my days better. Thank you Onew for making music and thank you Key for being an amazing best friend and a lover to Onew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” nakangiting sagot ng dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pwede po bang magpapicture sa inyong dalawa? Promise di ko po ipopost ngayon kasi gusto ko ienjoy nyo ang date nyo today na hindi nagmumukhang meet and greet nyo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pumayag naman ang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pwede ba ako magrequest? Sana wala munang magtutweet kung nasaan kami ha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Makakaasa ka po. I respect your privacy. Thank you po talaga! Ingat po kayo at happy valentine’s day po sa inyo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkaalis ng babae ay biglang nagsalita si Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. First time akong makarinig ng ganon sa personal. Ang gaan pala sa pakiramdam na may taong ganon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nagulat din ako eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Saan tayo susunod na pupunta?" tanong ni Kibum sa boyfriend nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nagbook ako airbnb mahal. May heated na indoor pool!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Napaghahalataan edad natin bub ah. Nilalamig ka na kaagad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hindi kaya!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sige deny mo pa."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkadating nila sa airbnb ay agad na inayos nila ang mga gamit at nagpalit ng damit para makapagswimming sila. Sakto kasing may malaking bintana kung saan makikita ang lawa ng taal sa may pool area. Buti na lang at walang tao kaya parang nasolo rin nila ang heated pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ang ganda rito bub. Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Malakas ka sa akin mahal eh. You deserve nothing but the best."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bub, gusto mo bang pumuntang skyranch mamayang gabi para di na ganon karami ang tao?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sige mahal. Willing ka bang sumakay ng roller coaster?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kung gusto mo kong sumuka sa sasakyan, sige."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Joke lang. Alam ko namang mahiluhin ka. Mag sky eye na lang tayo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maghapon silang nagswimming at nagkulitan sa pool na may kasamang halik pa minsan minsan. Umahon din sila makalipas ang isang oras dahil gusto nilang mapanuod ang paglubog ng araw sa balkonahe ng kwarto nila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bub, may sasabihin ako sa'yo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ano yun?" tanong ni Jinki habang pareho nilang pinapanuod ang paglubog ng araw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alam mo ba takot ako umamin sa'yo nun, hindi dahil sa baka ireject mo ko o ifriendzone mo ko. Natakot ako nun kasi baka layuan mo ko pero I took the risk at worth it naman pala ang lahat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Naramdaman ko rin yun dati until someone told me na sabihin ko na sa tao kung gaano ko sya kamahal bago mahuli ang lahat. At that time, hindi ko alam paano rin aamin sa'yo kaya sinuggest sa akin ni Jun na bakit hindi ko na lang gawan ng kanta yung paraan ng pag amin sa'yo. I'm glad I did it because I have you now mahal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May magandang dulot naman pala si Junmyeon charot! Ihanap na natin ng jowa yang manager mo para di na tayo pinagtitripan nya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Inaasar ko na nga sya kay Yijo eh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha? Si Yixing? Yung ka banda ni Billy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oo. Halata naman sa lagkit ng tingin nya don pero todo deny pa rin naman sya."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hayaan mo na yun. Mauuntog din yan. Pupusta ako, mauunang umamin si Jun kaysa kay Yijo." sagot ni Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pusta ko si Yijo maunang umamin kay Jun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So anong prize ng pustahan natin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gagawin ng matatalo ang dare nung winner."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mukhang may binabalak ka na bub ah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May naisip na ako pero di ko sasabihin. Deal?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagkatapos nilang maghapunan ay pumunta na silang skyranch. May isang oras na lang sila bago magsara ang parke pero okay lang sa kanila dahil ang sadya lang naman nila doon ay ang Sky Eye. Buti na lang ay wala gaanong tao dahil madalas, sa umaga at hapon dagsa ang mga tao.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habang papunta sila sa bilihan ng ticket ay may lumapit sa kanila.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hoy mga haliparot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hoy Billy ang bunganga mo! Nasaan si Ced?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saktong papunta sa kanila si Ced kasama ang anak nilang si Yuan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ninong Bammie! Ninong Ingki!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sinalubong ni Kibum si Yuan na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. Kinarga ni Kibum ang bata at napangiti na lang si Jinki sa nakikita nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Yuan! Namiss ka namin ng ninong mo. How are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mishu ninong bammie! Ok lang po baby yuan." sabay humalik ang bata sa pisngi ni Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anong ginagawa nyo rito Ced?" tanong ni Jinki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dapat kami lang ni Billy ang magdadate ngayon kasi namimiss na raw ni mama alagaan ang anak namin kaso nag aaya si Yuan na sakay daw sya ng carousel. Eh di sinama na namin."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dumalaw naman kayo sa amin. Dalhin nyo si Yuan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nako kinukulit na nga kami ni Yuan na punta raw sya kay ninong bammie nya kasi gusto raw nya tumakbo takbo sa garden mo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next week ba ubra kayo? Libre kami ni Kibum non."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next week friday. Dala na lang kami pagkain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sige. Wag kang tokis Billy ha." pang aasar ni Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Di ako pwede maging tokis baka magtampo si Yuan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yuan, gusto mo punta kay ninong bammie next week?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Opo! Play po tayo sa gawden!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be a good boy to papa and dada ha para play tayo next week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Opo ninong bammie! Sama po ninong ingki!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Syempre kasama ang ninong ingki! Play din kayo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uwi na rin kami kasi pagabi na rin. Yuan, babye ka na sa mga ninong mo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Babye ninong ingki! Babye ninong bammie!" humalik si Yuan sa pisngi ng mga ninong nya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nagpaalam na sila Billy at Ced sa kanila at bago maghiwalay, may binulong si Billy kay Kibum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bagay sa inyo yung may batang tumatakbo sa garden."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Siguro in the future."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumiretso na sila sa bilihan ng ticket at naabutan pa nila itong bukas. Buti na lamang ay maiksi ang pila at nakasakay agad sila. Magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay at pinapanuod ang maliwanag na parke mula sa taas. Rinig ang hiyaw ng mga tao na nakasakay sa roller coaster at kita ang pag ikot ng carousel. Maingay man ang paligid ngunit ang tangi nilang naririnig ay ang tibok ng kanilang puso, ang bawat paghinga. Tila ba'y unti unti silang lumalapit sa kalangitan, madilim man ngunit may mga bituin at ang buwan na handang tanglawan ang paligid at tanging saksi sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mahal na mahal kita Jinki."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mahal na mahal kita Kibum."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ikaw ang tahanan ko."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ikaw ang pahinga ko."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ang araw na ito ang isa sa pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay nila. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salamat sa pagbabasa ng kwentong ito na mas sabaw pa sa nilagang baboy ni Kibum &lt;3 sana ay nagustuhan nyo to! I dedicate this one shot to pinay singles for onkey association at sa mga taga sana all this year. Sana next year, kayo na ang sinasabihan ng sana all charot!</p>
<p>Salamat nga pala sa jinkibum na panay lapag ng unit photos every 12AM KST mga pakshet kayo &lt;3 and to mareng Taylor Swift, yes bestie ang ganda ng bagong Love Story. Ikaw ang naging lakas ko para tapusin to.</p>
<p>Sa mga nacucurious sa kwento nila Billy at Ced, malalaman nyo rin iyon... sa tamang panahon ;-)</p>
<p>Sigawan nyo ko sa <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/forshineexo">curiouscat</a> at sa comment section!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>